


open-mouthed

by smallredboy



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: First Kiss, Multi, Polyamory, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Venom talks Eddie into kissing Dan.





	open-mouthed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



**You want to kiss Dan.**

It’s more of a affirmation than an accusation. Venom shares his body, he knows what he wants.

“He’s straight—”   
  
**You humans’ deal with sexuality is ridiculous. Kiss him.**

“It is ridiculous,” Eddie concedes.

**_Kiss him._ **

“Ugh,” Eddie says, flopping back down on the bed. Venom grows a head and nudges at his shoulder. “I’m gonna regret even considering your ideas.”   
  
**Kiss him. Anne and him aren’t…**

“Monogamous,” he provides.

**Yes.**

Eddie groans again. He knows his symbiote has a fair point. It’s not exactly a common occurrence.

“Okay,” he says, “I’ll kiss him.”

**Very good.**

*

Eddie tries to deal with Venom’s excitement, practically buzzing inside of his body with eagerness.

“Dan,” he starts, sitting on the couch, hands folded.

**Ask him. Ask him. Come on, Eddie. I know you can do this.**

The reassurement suddenly makes Eddie have a moment of boldness, because he asks, “Do you like men?”   
  
Dan’s brows raise in surprise. “Yeah, why?”   
  
“I like men too. A specific man, actually.”

He smiles. “Your attempt at flirting is terrible, Brock.”   
  
“I assume that means _ kiss me, you beautiful bastard _ ?”   


Dan replies by pulling him into a kiss; hungry, messy and ever closer.

*

“Are you two kissing now?” Anne asks over dinner one night.

Eddie swallows nervously. “Yeah. Is there an issue with that?”

She shakes her head and leans in to peck Dan on the lips. “Not at all. I was sure this would be what… _this_ develops into, anyway.”

Eddie takes a bite of his steak. “I know three people in a relationship are called a triad, but…”

“Yes, your alien thing counts,” Dan says. Venom can be heard growling from Eddie, almost buzzing inside him. Dan falters. “We're… a square.”

“We're a square,” Anne agrees, leaning in to kiss Eddie. 


End file.
